Admission Interview
by surforst
Summary: Will Ron make it into college? Will he blow his chances? Will Sensei remember to write that letter? I have no idea! Oneshot


_"College is a place to keep warm between high school and an early marriage."_

--George Gobel

**Admission Interview**

I.

Kim smiled gently at her fidgeting boyfriend as they sat in the waiting area before the admissions office. Her hand reached out gently pushing him on the shoulder in order to gain his attention. "Ron stop worrying so much."

"Who says I'm worried Kim?" Kim sighed as Ron, despite his statement, was currently breathing out in wheezing gasps of panic as sweat dripped down his shoulders. To his credit he stopped fidgeting instead contenting himself to shake noisily in place with his face pointing directly towards the ground.

"Ron it's so not the drama it's just an interview."

"An interview that will decide my entire future!"

"Over react much?"

"Under react much?" Kim frowned as Ron finally looked up in what would have been an impressive glare if his eyes weren't flashing from side to the side.

Kim thought down her feelings of irritation reminding herself why they were there. Reaching over she gently cupped her hand under Ron's face forcing him to look her directly in the eye. "Ron repeat after me 'everything is going to be fine'."

"But KP..." As Ron protested her request she saw him once again start to look around in frantic panic.

"Ron." Kim's gentle but stern reply snapped Ron back into focus.

"Everything is going to be fine?" Kim frowned at Ron as he finished his question a firm look now replacing the gentle smile. A nervous grin spread across Ron's face as he took in a deep breath. "Alright KP no worries. Everything is going to be fine!"

Kim smiled as she let go of Ron's face as the boy finally settled down. "There is that better?"

"Yeah a little but that doesn't change the fact that I'm doomed."

"You're not doomed Ron. You're going to be fine trust me." She smiled at her boyfriend as she said this looking into his gentle brown eyes hoping to somehow send her own confidence into him.

"But KP my scores are abysmal there no way there going to let me in. I mean I wouldn't would you?" Kim suddenly sat back crossing her arms at this old and tired argument.

"Yes I would and I'm not just saying that as your girlfriend." Kim held up her fingers catching Ron's attention as she slowly started to tick off her points. "One you're the bravest guy I know. Two you save the world. Three you have a genius level IQ and have created a smash hit song. Four you've got a lot of potential that any college would want to brag about and finally five you're darn cute in a uniform." Kim smiled at this last point leaning over to finally kiss her boyfriend on the nose.

Ron's blush and happy giggle caused Kim to smile once more. "I just hope the school sees it the same way Kim..."

"Mr. Stoppable the Dean will see you now." Both Kim's and Ron's head swiveled around to look at the secretary as she pointed towards the door.

Kim stood up pulling her boyfriend up with her as she looked over to him. Smiling once more she pulled him into a hug and gave him a quick peck on the check. "Good luck Ron and remember anything possible for a Possible even getting her boyfriend into the same College."

"Thanks KP." Kim watched as her best friend turned boyfriend parted from her and headed into the office. Only then did she let the worry show on her face.

II.

Ron stared at the balding man sitting in front of him as the door closed loudly behind him. For whatever reason Ron had the distinct unpleasant feeling that his hammering heart was at this very moment attempting to make its escape from his chest. Like the vital muscle its master too wanted to escape from the current sitch.

"Mr. Stoppable as nice as that spot of the carpet is wouldn't you rather take a sit?" Ron blushed as he nodded his head up and down and made a direct line for the chair pointed to by the balding man. When he had managed to seat himself, after a long and harsh struggle with the arm rests, the Dean offered him a single massive hand. "Well I guess greetings are in order. My name is Mr. Notaccepted. You may call me sir."

Ron gulped as he reached out and shook the hand feeling very small within its meaty grasp. "Um nice to meet you...sir...um...my name is Ron-Ronald Stop-Dean Stoppable. Um...right Ronald Dean Stoppable." Ron shook the hand quickly to hide the fact that his shaking had started once more.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stoppable and I must ask for my hand back."

Ron let go of the appendage in question with a startled gasp before falling back into his chair. "Of course sir. Wouldn't think of stealing your hand and using it as a back scratchier. No sir!" For this statement he earned a very odd look from the Dean.

"Good to know young man...anyway I guess this is the part where we get to the interview." The Dean nodded his head as he reached into his desk and pulled out a pile of papers. "Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer to the best of your abilities. Remember a wrong answer will reflect poorly on your chances of getting into this University. You understand right?"

Ron gulped as he nodded his head. "Yes sir. I'm a badical answerer or I mean a bon-diggity answering dude." Ron smiled as he nodded his head.

"Badical and Bon-diggity? You are aware those aren't real words correct?"

"Yes sir but I like them anyway."

"I see so you like to make up words. Hm..." Ron blinked as the man leaned over and made a mark on the paper. "Well that's one already." Looking back up the man smiled in Ron's direction. "Alright time for the first question. What is your name?"

"Um...Ron Stoppable?"

"Hesitation and nick name used." Ron blinked as yet another mark was made on the paper. "Alright second question what color is your hair?"

"Blond."

"And your eyes?"

"Brown."

Ron smiled hoping that he was doing good but felt his heart stop as yet another mark was made. "Not very descriptive wouldn't you say Mr. Stoppable?"

"Um..."

"Um is it?" With a sigh the Dean made another mark. "Alright Mr. Stoppable what is the square root of negative one?"

Ron stared at the Dean not prepared for the math question to come out at him from left field. Trying to desperately remember his math courses he continued to stare at the man who made yet another mark on his paper.

"I see we will have to move on. Alright what was the first battle fought in WWII, the Korean War, and the Vietnam war as well as the social and political impact of all three of those battles." Ron blinked just staring dumbly at the man as he waited patiently for the answer.

"I don't know?"

"I see. Then can you answer this question Mr. Stoppable who was our last President?"

"Um..."

With a wince Ron watched as the Dean placed the papers on the desk in front of him with irritation. "Alright Mr. Stoppable not only have you failed to answer my questions but you come to my university with a GPA of two point three only. We require at least a GPA of a three or higher. Why did you even choose this university knowing that?"

"KP..." Ron looked down as he said this realizing that what he had known all along would be true. Not only was he such a slacker that he couldn't qualify for this school but he couldn't even pass a simple interview. Despite Kim's help on the essay and Mr. B's recommendation letter he knew his chances were zero.

"KP? Does that stand for Kim Possible by chance?" Ron looked up again nodding his head. "So you come to this university only because of your girlfriend?" Ron nodded again at this. "I see. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why would you face humiliation by coming here on the off chance that I will let you in? You had to know your chances were almost zero even with a letter of recommendation from the toughest educator in the civilized world. Why would you do it for her?"

"I...I..." Ron took a breath as he looked down remembering the look in KP's bright green eyes as she looked at him. "Because she believes in my sir."

"I see..." With a grunt the large bald man leaned back reaching into his desk and placing a pile of papers in front of Ron. "Do you know what these are young man?"

Ron looked over at the pile of papers seeing various official looking seals. With a frown on his face he shook his head. "No sir."

"Simply put they are a collection of letters of recommendation from the President of the United States, the former President, the Pentagon, the entire Senate, most of the House, and several major foreign countries as well as various other powerful organizations and people" With a frown on his face the dean shook his head. "I have never in my entire life seen as many recommendations as this not including the ones Ms. Possible received. You know what this means right?"

"Um...I've got a lot of apology letters to write?"

"Well...maybe but for right now it means you're accepted on the pure basis that the university wants to look good to the rest of the world. Congratulations son." With that the dean stood up and reached out his hand towards Ron. With a shocked look in his eyes Ron accepted the outstretched hand.

"You mean I made it in just because of mine and KP's connections?"

"Well mostly hers and pretty much."

"BOOYYYAAAHHH!" Ron's happy cry brought the door open in a second as a red headed object darted into the room.

"Accepted?"

"Yep!" With that Ron found himself in a rather pleasant and firm but soft hug. Life was good.

III.

Kim sighed contently as she leaned against the couch cushion enjoying the nice cool air found in her nice cool home. She smiled as her mother came by a grin on her face. "So I take it that you have good news?"

"Yep."

"So?"

"So?"

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Kimberly Anne Possible!"

"Alright Mom," holding up her hands Kim smiled at her mother as she sat up on the couch, "long story short Ron got in."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Into the University?"

"Into the University."

"Then where is he?"

Kim frowned at this before shrugging. "The feds took him away."

"The feds?" Kim watched as he mother put her hands on her hips staring down at her with a frown on her face. "Kimberly Anne Possible what did you two do while you were out?"

Kim held out her hands shaking her head vigorously. "No Mom it's nothing like that. It's just that the government doesn't feel it should give a recommendation unless the student deserves it so they kidnapped Ron in order to tutor him for the entire summer until he's qualified to enter the university even without the recommendations. See so not the drama."

"Oh...well that's fine. Did he say good bye at least?"

"Yep." Kim blushed as she remembered it. "He said he loved me while they were dragging him away."

"That's nice."

"Yep and then the large drill sergeant next to him told him that from now on till the summer was over love was only an adjective standing for strong affections towards another."

"I see."

"So what's for dinner?" Kim leaned back into the couch looking at her mother as she smiled at Kim. Before Kim could react her mother pulled out a rather nasty looking pistol and fired a single shot into the stunned girl.

Looking down Kim blinked as she saw a single dart sticking out of her chest. Even now her vision began to waver. "Mom...why?"

"Simple dear the military offered to give you cooking lessons and I couldn't resist. Now this way you can't either." The last thing Kim saw before the world went dark was a smile on her mother's face.

IV.

Yori frowned as she stared at the piece of paper on the table she had left for Sensei at an earlier time. Looking over at the elderly man she saw he was yet again watching his usual show involving scantily clad women discussing important political events of the day. Clearing her throat Yori attempted to get the older man's attention. "Sensei may I have a word with you?"

"Yes Yori-san?"

Picking up the paper Yori waved it in the direction of her teacher as she watched the old man continue to stare at the television set. "Master Sensei did you not promise that you would send in this letter of recommendation?"

"Ah yes...well as a plant grows in spring and summer and dies in winter only to repeat the cycle each year." Yori frowned waving the paper even more. "Yori-san a paper that does not need written does not need to be written."

With a sigh she placed the paper down taking up instead the bundle beside her side. "You have failed Stoppable-san yet again Sensei."

"Who?"

With a sad shake of her head she unwrapped the package revealing a traditional white outfit, a knife, and a ceremonial sword. "You know what must be done in order to recover your honor Sensei."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Hm...I don't know how I got from the beginning to this sort of end. As for what happens to Sensei...well he's a quick old dude so his chances are pretty good. At least there better then Kim's future cooking teachers.

In other news Surforst is still alive just very busy. Finals, projects, homework, work, girls, and one cranky dog have taken up my time as well as a few family matters. Sorry I'll try to update more since I'm finishing up my finals next week. Here's hoping for success.

Well as always read and review and in advance no this story doesn't make much sense. It amused me though so I wrote it. Simple as that. Just a quick tale to stretch the old creative tissue. That's about it. Anyway hope you liked it and remember reviewing saves lives. Just ask your teacher how.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
